


Cute, dude

by betabee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and confronting dean's discomfort with girly vocab, autocorrect shenanigans, just read it, possible implied established relationship but it could go either way tbh, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betabee/pseuds/betabee
Summary: Autocorrect is a bit of a bitch sometimes... as Dean will quickly find out.





	

11:36AM:  **Dean, I’ve finished interviewing the witnesses like you asked. Are you done in the morgue, and where would you like to meet up?**

11:40AM: Yeah, yeah, just got out. You would not believe how bad the stench was in there, Cas. It’s not even summer, but the air-con was broken and its warm enough to make it stink to high heaven

11:42AM:  **… Dean, no matter how bad a smell it is it won’t make it’s way from earth to heaven, there are several dimensional barriers that would stop that being a feasible possibility…**

11:43AM: Come on, cute, surely you’ve heard that idiom before!

11:44AM: *dude

11:44AM: WTF autocorrect

11:45AM: **… Dean, I know I haven’t had this phone for long, but maybe I’ve missed something. What is autocorrect? And how would it change what you were typing?**

11:46AM: I meant to say dude, not cute

11:46AM:  **I mean it is flattering that you think that I am cute but I don’t know how the word ‘dude’ is meant to fit into the sentence otherwise**

11:47AM:  **Oh…**

11:47AM: Not that you’re not cute but…

11:48AM: …

11:51AM: Cas are you there cute talk to me

11:51AM: *dude

11:52AM: Aw screw it *cute

11:53AM:  **Sorry for not responding, Dean, I was just pondering on why you would be objectionable to the word cute. It works just as well as a nickname as dude, but then I realised it and similar words have different connotations in different languages and that you are sometimes uncomfortable with words with more feminine connotations of affection. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with it but I don’t feel uncomfortable with that nickname; it feels more special since you do not seem to use it with other people**

11:54AM:  **I should have just called to say that; it took a longer time than I expected to type that**

11:55AM: Damn straight cute

11:56AM: **Does that mean I can use more feminine nicknames with you too?**

11:57AM: Cute, dude, but pushing it… meet me back at the hotel and we’ll discuss it in person

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Find me on tumblr at hedwighood. All comments and kudos appreciated :-) This is my first published destiel fanfic, inspired a true story of autocorrect being a bitch (but in my case transforming 'cute' into 'dude'!) Anyway, let me know what you think and thanks for reading!!


End file.
